A Dark World Hidden
by RCurrent
Summary: Los Loud descubrirán un mundo oculto al mundo humano, de criaturas de la noche que solo aparecieron en leyendas pero al final resultaron se reales, además, algo pasa dentro de este mundo, un viejo ser, muy pronto volverá a despertar, preso en el más allá, más en la noche que se aproxima, volverá.


_**A Dark World Hidden**_

* * *

En el inframundo, los más de 100 espectros del emperador Hades estaban batallando contra hordas de miles de extraños seres que parecían humanos, pero tenían varios aspectos de murciélagos, alas, orejas puntiagudas y dientes afilados. Aunque también habían varios otros tipos de monstruos: Esqueletos, Gárgolas, Hombres Lobo y hasta algunas de las propias almas del inframundo que **ella** había corrompido para sumarlos a sus filas, nada le impediría ir tras el emperador. Y además, sus principales filas eran aquellas personas de pies descalzos y de piel grisácea quienes estaban aplastando a los espcetros.

-¡Seguid Luchando, en nombre del emperador Hades!-Gritó Rhadamatys de Wyvern.

-¡Son demasiados!-Gritó Queen de Alranue.-¡Parecen interminables!

-¡No podemos hacerles frente, pareciera que fueran infinitos!-Dijo Aiacos.

-No flaqueen.-Pidió Pandora.-Debemos resistir, muy pronto el emperador Hades usará la "barrera y acabará con ellos"

- _ **Tanto esfuerzo que no tiene sentido, ¿por que se esfuerzan en retrasar lo inevitable, queridos? mis lacayos ya están por acabar con su "imperio" en cuestión de minutos, ¿no sería mejor dejarse llevar y aceptar una muerte rápida mientras se le es todavía opción, Tesoro?-**_ Una voz femenina de acento Húngaro-Rumano, de un tono suave, un tanto seductor, pero la la vez Siniestro resonó en el lugar.

-¿Quien dijo eso?-Quiso saber Minos de Grifo.

- _ **¿Por que no mejor me enfrento yo misma con su querido hades? fu fu fu, o acaso vuestro emperador tiene miedo, es todo un encanto, amores.**_

-Da la cara, quien quiera que seas!-Desafió Kagaho de Bennu.

-Seas quien seas, no vamos a tirar la toalla, ¡PUES TE JURO QUE TE VENCEREMOS!-Bramó Valentine de la harpía.

- _ **Mira que sois pesados, por que no mejor tomar el camino más fácil, ¿quieren?-**_ Preguntó aquella voz misteriosa.- _ **Oh, esta bien, fu fu fu, creo que mejor iré a ver a su emperador ¿si? no se me es excitante charlar con títeres de un auto proclamado emperador.**_

En el trono de hades, el emperador estaba preparándose junto a su esposa, Perséfone y los gemelos Hypnos y Thantanos.

-Minos, Aiacos, el emperador puede estar en problemas, ¡Vamos!

- ** _Oh, así que aquí te escondías "emperadorsito"_** -Se burló aquella voz, haciendo que los 3 protegieran a hades poniéndose en posición.

-No tocarás al emperador.-Dijo La esposa del emperador junto a los gemelos mientras también los "3 jueces" entraban a la sala del trono.

-Emperador.-Dijo Rhadamatys.

 ** _-Ya no se me es divertido hablar indirectamente, mejor usaré otros "métodos" para hacerlos más "dóciles", ¿de acuerdo?_**

Entonces frente a los presentes apareció, una mujer pelirroja oscura, orejas puntiagudas, pálida, ojos carmesí oscuro, un vestido gótico largo negro por fuera y por dentro rojo, con un cuello largo que mostraba dicho color en la parte interna de su vestido, sus caderas eran prominentes, era complexión delgada, sin magnas, con unos guantes negros que cubrían casi completamente sus brazos, además de que se mostraban uñas afiladas que parecían sobresalir de sus guantes en un color rojo sangre, tacones color carmesí y una capa negra que se transformó en un par de alas negras de murciélago, además en su sonrisa un par de colmillos se dejaban ver en su boca con lápiz labial negro en una sonrisa penetrante con aquellos ojos que parecían penetrar en sus almas.

- ** _Permitanme presentarme_.**-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.-Soy **Carmilla,** La Vampiresa, hija de "El adversario" (Satanás), por ende soy la contraposición del hijo de Dios, y la conquistadora del inframundo, que muy pronto pasará a llamarse Sheol.-Replicó.-Oh, y el es el Rey Midas, ahora uno de mis esbirros.

Al voltear, los 3 jueces y la esposa del emperador vieron detrás de este a un hombre canoso de barba muy larga, un rostro como si fuera el de un cadáver, pálido, ojeroso y negro en los ojos y boca, con una túnica de rey deteriorada y corona de oro, además de manos que también parecían oro puro, las cales se arrojaron contra hades.

-¡MI SEÑOR, CUIDADO!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, ante sus ojos, vieron como el emperador del inframundo era transformado en oro puro al ser tocado por el mismísimo "Rey Midas", y como si eso fuera poco, Un Híbrido de los que ya acompañaban a Carmilla a la sala del trono, de un golpe de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, destruyó la hasta entonces "Estatua de Oro" de Hades.

Rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

Hades había muerto, había muerto definitivamente, y su alma desaparecía de la existencia.

-Ahora solo falta que me haga con los híbridos, y todo lo que existe, me servirá.-Dijo Carmilla, viendo como los espectros de hades, tomaban sus destrozados restos hechos oro, y derrotados, huían por un portal.-Huyan, espectros, su emperador ha muerto y esta vez no resucitará, mi padre ahora es quien gobierna el Sheol, y esta noche de Luna sangrienta, cuando pueda obtener la sangre de un puro, podré despertar.

* * *

Tras lo que Lincoln vio y lo que Lori pasó, los 3 decidieron entrar a la casa y hablar más tranquilos, al entrar fueron recibidos por las hermanas, las cuales sintieron curiosidad al ver a Razvan con ellos, al principio se emocionaron porque pensaban que ambos eran Novios, lo que hizo que tanto la rubia como el Híbrido se sonrojaran, aunque luego mostraron curiosidad y extrañeza al ver su piel gris, garras afiladas y además de que no usaba nada en los pies.

Lori explicó de como Razvan la salvó de un par de tipos que los persiguieron, luego le contaron a el lo que Lincoln, Clyde y Jordan había vivido, revelando que su amiga era una fantasma, lo que llevó al híbrido proceder a resumir lo siguiente, como el había llegado a Royal Woods, confesando haber sido responsable de los asesinatos de las iglesias y congregaciones católicas locales, pero se declaró inocente respecto a los asesinatos contra gente y civiles en los últimos días.

-Seguro que podemos confiar en el.-Preguntó Luna, pues tanto ella como las demás y Lincoln miraban con desconfianza a Razvan, un híbrido de criaturas nocturnas y humano, lo hacía el doble de peligroso que los originales, además había confesado haber matado a aquellos sacerdotes, y había que agregar el miedo que sentían por lo que podría ser el capaz.

-Luna tiene razón, aunque salvaste a Lori y me pareció genial lo que hicieron, ¿que puede hacernos saber que no nos vas a matar cuando nos demos la espalda?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Por que su hermana mayor es mi protegida ahora.-Dijo Razvan.-Además es la única persona que conozco profundamente en todo este país, no tengo a nadie más, hasta que la conocí, estaba solo.-Dijo cabizbajo y con tristesa.-Solo desde que tenía 8 años cuando tuve que huir de Rumania, a pie, vagando, solo, con el frío. No espero que lo entiendan, pero deben saber que yo jamás voy a intentar algo contra ustedes, por Lori, tenéis mi palabra.

-Si, claro.-Dijo Lynn.

-Es en serio, señorita Lynn.-Replicó Razvan.-Por la delicadeza suya por favor le pido que no entremos en conflicto.

-¡Oye! a quien le dices delicada.-Entonces la deportista quiso acercarse a el, pero la detuvo con su mano.-¡Ahh! ¡Suéltame, engendro! ¡Pelea como hombre! ¡Cobarde!

-¡Oye, deja a Lynn en paz!-Gritaron las gemelas.

-¡Suficiente!-Declaró Lori, y todos callaron.-(suspiro) Si realmente el va a proteger y no va ha hacer nada contra nuestra familia...yo le creo.

-¿Que? Pero Lori...

-Luan, Razvan tiene buenos motivos para protegerme, y como consecuencia, no hacerles nada a ustedes.-Dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.-Además porque yo lo digo. ¿verdad?

-Puede estar tranquila, señorita Lori.-Respondió.-No tramaré nada en contra de sus hermanos ni menos sobre usted, tiene mi palabra.

-¿Ven? con eso basta, esta claro que es alguien confiable.

-Bueno, si va a estar aquí, creo que primero deberíamos conseguirle ropa nueva.-Dijo Leni.-Pareces un vagabundo.

-¿Ah?

-Creo que iremos al centro comercial un momento, Razvan, tu vas a venir conmigo y Leni, ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien...-Dijo sin estar muy convencido.-Aunque no me molesta nada como me veo, solo no quiero llamar la atención.

-Y por eso es que necesitas ropa nueva, Razvan.-Replicó Lori.-Para que no llames la atención.

-De acuerdo, señorita Lori, iré con vosotras.

* * *

Los 3 fueron al centro comercial y fueron a la tienda de ropas para hombres, Leni y Lori tomaron algunas ropas de hombre y fueron con Razvan a los vestidores, el híbrido se probó varios estilos, desde un smoking hasta un atuendo de granjero, aunque al final, la que mejor le quedó fue una camisa abotonada blanca de mangas largas que el se subió, dejando mostrar sus brazos, junto a un pantalón azul que también se subió las mangas. Aunque aún seguía a pies descalzos.

-Me gusta esta.-Dijo Razvan.-Me encanta.

-Vale, solo debemos pagar y estarás Listo, Razvan.-Dijo Lori.

-No se molesten, yo mismo puedo pagar.

-¿En serio?

-Si, con esto.

Razvan llegó su mano hacia atrás y en su mano dejó ver un montón de pepitas de oro que llevaba consigo.

-Eso es...¿Oro de verdad?-Quiso saber Lori, sorprendida igual que Leni.

-Absolutamente, señoritas Lori y Leni, las encontré hace mucho tiempo por las montañas de Rumania, usé algunas de ellas para llegar hasta aquí, son las últimas que me quedan.

-Wow, Literalmente debes guardar esas.-Dijo Lori.-Podrías ganar más con oro de ese tipo.

-Si, como que, no hay que gastarlo en tanta ropa, podríamos usarlo para otras cosas.-Sugirió Leni.

-Podría usarlo para otras coas más, pero solo puedo hacerlo si la señorita Lori esta de acuerdo.

-¿Que? ¿como...? (sacude su cabeza) bien, primero, entrégame las pepitas, ya veré que hacer con ellas.

Razvan le entregó las pepitas a Lori, que las guardó en su bolsillo, y luego, pagaron la ropa y volvieron a casa.

* * *

-Muy bien, Razvan.-Dijo Lori al híbrido que estaba sentado en el sofá siendo rodeado por los Loud.-¿Que eres? ¿quien eres y que es lo que sabes respecto a lo que ha estado pasando durante la noche?

El suspiró, bajó un poco la cabeza y luego la levantó y comenzó a hablar.

-Soy un híbrido Humano-Vampiro-Hombre lobo-Fantasma, mis antecesores formaban parte de las 4 especies.-Dijo.-Crecí en Rumania hasta los 8 años...cuando...huí de casa, fui huyendo por toda Europa, me intentaban cazar ellos por todo el continente, todo eso terminó cuando llegué a américa.

-¿Quienes?

-Los seguidores.

Ninguno de los Loud entendió lo que dijo Razvan, los "Seguidores"

-¿Quienes?-Volvió a preguntar Luna.-Explícate.

-Es una sociedad de monstruos de los que vimos y muchos más.-Respondió Razvan.-En la sociedad del mundo sobrenatural, son un grupo de seguidores que sirven a un antiguo ser llamado Carmilla.

-Carmilla es un personaje que apreció poco después de Drácula de Barm stoker.-Comentó Lisa.

-Así es, pero al parecer, es real, no se mucho de ellos, pero creo saber de alguien que si.

-¿En serio? pero pensé que estabas solo.-Dijo Leni.

-Bueno, al menos lo estaba en esta ciudad hace unas semanas, pero mucho antes, durante mi viaje por estados unidos, conocí a un hombre de Europa que sabía de ese mundo oculto a la perfección, así como el origen de los vampiros, Hombres lobo, fantasmas, y otras criaturas.

-¿Y donde está?-Quiso saber Lynn.

-Está en Detroit.-Respondió poniéndose de pie.-Lo conocí en uno de los barrios urbanos cuando pasé cerca del edificio donde vivía, era de noche.

Entonces, de la nada, un par de hombres del mismo aspecto, aparecieron y ambos le propinaron a Razvan un puñetazo en el pecho que lo mandó a volar por la ventana, dándoles un buen susto a los Loud.

Razvan se estrelló en medio de la calle, quedando tumbado en el suelo, y al mirar detrás suyo y reincorporarse, pudo ver a varios sujetos en armaduras resplandecientes, doradas, plateadas y de diversos colores de metales preciosos, lo miraban con un tono amenazante, cosa que hizo sudar al híbrido.

Y entonces, de entre todos ellos, dio un paso al frente uno que parecía de 20 años, su cabello era blanco como el de Lincoln, y sus ojos resplandecían en un color rojo tipo escarlata, reflejando furia hacia Razvan.

-En el nombre de nuestro emperador caido.-Dijo el joven apuntándole al híbrido con su espada en un tono fuerte y desafiante, al mismo tiempo que Razvan apretaba sus dientes que se afilaron como los de un hombre Lobo, revelando a su vez sus 2 colmillos como los de un vampiro, además de preparar sus garras y gruñendo como un sabueso ante el peligro.-Pagarás por tus crímenes con tus demás hermanos, nosotros, los espectros de hades te llevaremos a tu juicio.

* * *

 **Este no es el final, haré otro One-shot que continua la historia. Obviamente reconocerán al que se paró a hablar por todos los espectros de hades, el emperador del ahora derrotado inframundo, y renombrado como Sheol o Seol.**


End file.
